


corrode

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acid, Alternate Universe - Blue Sonder (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, POV Alternating, be careful if youre squeamish to stuff like that!!, description of acid damage, description of pain, i wrote this before the newest season finale i just Really wanted dream to get fucked over, no beta we die like me in hypixel, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: /kəˈrōd/verb1. destroy or damage (metal, stone, or other materials) by chemical action."The acid in Technoblade's blood corroded Dream's face."2. destroy or weaken (something) gradually."Technoblade's arrogance corroded Dream's patience."aka, the king of hell did not expect to lose. and certainly not like this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 56





	1. damage

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if this is totally canon compliant but i wanted them to fight in an arena  
> if its not, well then, i have made an au of an au  
> go check blue sonder on twt!!!!!!! i aint got a twt but holy FUCK if it is not DELICIOUS content

There is a sizzle. The moment Techno’s blood is on Dream’s face, the fight is as good as over.

Techno gets kicked off of his opponent-- he doesn’t even properly react, he just lands on his butt, still bleeding down his face and sword still in hand. He stares, processing the way Dream has just smacked the dirt floor three times. The crowd explodes with cheers for Techno as their former king writhes on the ground.

\---

Dream can barely breathe. When he’s able to properly think again, he’ll say that he knew that he was losing when Techno managed to tackle him to the ground, so he got desperate and slashed Techno across the face with sharp nails. Unfortunately, he’d been pinned right underneath his opponent, and gotten all of Techno’s blood directly to the face. 

But he can’t properly think. It’s all he can do to surrender, smacking the palm of his hand against the floor of the arena three times, before he presses his hands over his face and howls in pain. He doesn’t even realize that the voices he were gifted with when he first became king are gone. The way he’s screaming in his mind would have drowned it all out. 

\---

Sapnap looks down from his guest-of-honor box in horror-- He hadn’t even seen what had happened, he just knew that the challenger had pinned down his best friend, and then he got kicked off and Dream had surrendered, wailing in pain and writhing on the ground.

He jumps-- actually jumps out of his box and parkours his way to the arena floor. He is definitely breaking some rules, but that doesn’t matter, because he is not a subject of the king, he is Dream’s best friend and Dream is in pain--

“Buddy-- Dream. Hey. Talk to me--” He’s kneeling next to Dream before he can think-- Dream is still sobbing and shuddering and writhing, and Sapnap is unsure of where to lay a hand on him-- “Hey-- hey!! Get your hands off your face, you fuckin’--” He tries to grab Dream’s hands, but recoils and hisses at the sting-- he looks at his hands and they’re red, like he tried to press them to a pot full of boiling water. “What the fuck is this?? What did you do??” 

\---

WIlbur races down the stairs to the arena as the cheers begin-- he doesn’t know how, technically, it happened, but he heard Dream screech and he saw Techno get kicked off, and suddenly people are chanting  _ Techno, Techno _ , so that means his idiot brilliant brother--

“You  _ won!! _ ” He screams in delight and almost tackles Techno from behind as he’s getting to his feet. “You  _ won _ , you big stupid  _ hunk, _ I’m so fucking proud of you-- you’re the king, Techno!!” He presses his cheek against his brother’s back, beaming with ecstasy. 

Techno isn’t looking at him. He is looking at Dream. So Wilbur looks at Dream too, as the demon with the white headband whirls to look at them. (How did he get there before Wilbur?) 

\---

Techno is absolutely lost. Not in a loser-lost way, he won the duel, he knows, but he just can’t understand-- there are Wilbur’s arm’s around his back, but they’re leaving as Wilbur comes to stand beside him and say something accusingly.

Dream, the strongest demon in Hell, the King, the fighter, has been beaten. By him. And his cries of pain are the most horrible thing he’s heard in his life.

\---

Wilbur scoffs as he confronts Sapnap. “Techno  _ won, _ that’s what he did, you fuckin’--” His face falls as he processes something. 

There’s holes in his sleeves. Tiny ones. He looks at Techno’s face. 

Blood. Techno is bleeding. And then it clicks. 

“Techno’s-- his blood is acid.” He tries to keep his voice level, but he can only hide the horror so much. Once, Techno had a healing cut on his palm when he’d accidentally touched it to Wilbur’s arm. The blood had been dried for days, but the line of where it had touched Wilbur had stung like a bitch for hours. He’s never even come into contact with Techno’s fresh blood. And he couldn’t even imagine how much of Techno’s blood must have been spilled on Dream’s face.

“You should probably do something about that.”


	2. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has become very used to having idiots from hell barge in on him. 
> 
> However, this “barging in” is different. George is immediately on edge when he realizes that they aren’t entering on the stone path, they’re going directly through his garden. 
> 
> He almost thinks they’re drunk, at first, with the way they’re clinging to each other and Dream staggers. But even a drunkard would know better than to mess with George when he’s furious.
> 
> And as they get closer, he realizes what’s wrong.

Dream is blacking out-- it’s not like he can see, anyway, with his hands over his burning face. The roar of the crowd, the pounding of blood in his ears, and the throbbing pain wracking his entire skull means he barely realizes it when he’s manhandled to his feet and half-dragged. 

He doesn’t know who it is dragging him along. But he figures, if there is no voice, neither his own nor The Voices, telling him otherwise, then he’s in good hands.

\----

Wilbur doesn’t watch as the dude with the headband helps Dream to his feet-- he takes Techno’s wrist and drags him in the opposite direction with a grin. 

He doesn’t let go until they’ve made it to the room off the arena, full of armor and potions and anything the fighters could possibly need. He pushes Techno onto the bench and then bustles around, finding armfuls of healing supplies and chattering away the whole time.

“That-- that was one hell of a fight, I mean, you two were matched like, perfectly, and he doesn’t seem to use his power at all, does anyone even know what it is? I mean, you weren’t using your thing until then, speaking of, here--” he doesn’t look as he tosses a bright pink bottle of potions behind him, where it breaks on the floor. It releases a lot of pink steam that fills the room and smells of flowers. “That should help with, y’know, your face, sorry I can’t touch it--” he turns around beaming. “How do you feel?”

\----

Sapnap doesn’t know how he hasn’t absolutely broken down.

His best friend, the strongest person he knows, is hanging onto him like a lifeline. Dream can barely stand, and he can’t see-- Sapnap prays (or would, if it probably wouldn’t burn him up in a blaze of holy fire) that it’s just because of the way his hands cover his face, and not… anything permanent.

As he pulls the both of them out of the arena, towards the room that Dream came out of when he entered, his brain is going a million miles an hour. He wracks it for anyone they can get to in time-- he comes up short. Dream’s status has made him far too many enemies, and who knows who might want to stab him in the back while he’s in this state. Sapnap himself surely can’t do it, he’s a brawler, not a healer in the least. 

Something clicks in his head. They need healing-- preferably magic healing. They need someone that they’re positive won’t betray them. And they need someone close.

Sure, maybe transporting to an entirely different realm isn’t “close,” but the nearest portal is right outside the arena.

\----

Techno doesn’t process that Wilbur’s asking him a question.

_**WHAT DO WE CALL YOU** _

_**WHAT NAME** _

_**NAME THE KING** _

_**WHAT NAME** _

He looks around the room. This voice sounds like a crowd, but the crowd outside should be muffled by the walls. This crowd sounds like he’s in the middle of it, and they’re all screaming at him.

“My… name?”

_**THE KING** _

_**NAME THE GOD** _

_**THE GOD** _

_**GOD OF BLOOD** _

_**BLOOD GOD** _

_**THE GOD** _

Wilbur gives him a funny look. “What?

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_GOD OF BLOOD_ **

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_BLOOD GOD_ **

**_FUCK TYPO *BLOOD_ **

Techno blinks and finally focuses on Wilbur. “Do you hear anythin’?”

_**BLOOD GOD** _

_**BLOOD GOD** _

_**TECHNOKING** _

_**BLOOD GOD** _

Wilbur’s brow furrows. “Besides you and the people outside, nothing. Why do you ask?”

_**BLOOD GOD** _

_**BLOOD GOD** _

“...I guess my ears are just ringin’.”

_**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.** _

\----

George has become very used to having idiots from hell barge in on him. 

Comes with the territory, he supposes. The hell-born bastards come with perks: he's gotten access to more potion ingredients then he ever could have imagined. He claims the three of them have an arrangement of sorts: the pair can hang out around his forests and his house as long as George can send them out on errands for blaze rods or magma cream or whatever else his latest concoction requires.

(Anyone with a pair of eyes and a brain in their head can tell he’s lying. George is no good at hiding the way his face lights up when he hears their feet in his garden, even if he’ll scold them for almost stepping on his prized tulips. It’s not part of an “arrangement” when they celebrate each other’s accomplishments over cake and honey, and it’s certainly not just a perk when Sapnap and Dream bring back extra trinkets for no reason beyond making George smile. But they all pretend it is, for the sake of George’s pride.)

However, this “barging in” is different. George is immediately on edge when he realizes that they aren’t entering on the stone path, they’re going directly through his garden. He slams open the wooden shutters furiously to see the culprits standing in the middle of his roses and tromping towards his front door. He almost thinks they’re drunk, at first, with the way they’re clinging to each other and Dream staggers. But even a drunkard would know better than to mess with George when he’s furious.

And as they get closer, he realizes what’s wrong.

He can’t see Dream’s face. But he can see the way that steam curls up from around the edges of his fingers. And he can see the way that those same fingers are mottled with blisters. 

George steps on his own flowers as he rushes out to see them. And those flowers don’t get tended to until sundown, when Dream has finally stopped shaking in pain enough to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is possibley the most self indulgent shit i've ever written,, i am getting No attention for this it just has all the things I Want  
> \- inhuman dsmp  
> \- happy c!wilbur  
> \- c!dream getting fuckin WRECKED like the little bitch he is  
> \- chat  
> all i ever want to write is sleepy boys and this may be the only exception y'all will ever see


End file.
